Earth 7642
History In this universe, Marvel and DC characters coexist with one another. It also includes characters from other franchises, such as the Transformers, WildC.A.T.s, Witchblade, and Shi. The Incredible Hulk vs. Superman Was set in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Having triggered a battle between the two using a robot duplicate of the Hulk, Lex Luthor attempts to use the military's gamma-ray technology to stop Superman and the Hulk. Galactus vs. Darkseid: The Hunger Set during the time period when the Silver Surfer is Galactus' Herald. The Surfer arrives on Apokalips to prepare it for Galactus' arrival. He encounters Orion, who has defied Highfather's order not to come to the aid of Apokolips. Orion feels it is dishonorable to stand by and allow Galactus to consume the planet. He engages the Surfer in battle and is quickly defeated. Not long afterward, Galactus arrives and is prepared to consume Apokolips. Despite being extremely weak from hunger, Galactus easily overcomes Apokolips' defenses, including an assault from Darkseid himself. As Galactus prepares to consume the planets energies, his technology reveals that Apokolips, despite the abundace of sentient humanoid life, has no life energy to consume. Having no further business, Galactus and the Surfer depart. Superman vs. The Amazing Spider-Man Spider-Man and Superman fight Doctor Octopus and Lex Luthor in the first crossover, and battle Doctor Doom and Parasite in the second (Wonder Woman and the Hulk guest-star, the Hulk clashing briefly with Superman while Wonder Woman is tricked by Doom into briefly attacking Spider-Man). * What If? #1 : Shows part of the first crossover, showing Superman's fist and Spidey on panel. Uatu the Watcher, when showing various Marvel timelines, questions whether Spider-Man's fight with the costume-clad alien took place within this continuity or another. Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans The X-Men and Teen Titans team up to defeat Dark Phoenix (Darkseid creates a copy of Dark Phoenix using residual Phoenix energy where the original Phoenix used her powers), Deathstroke, and Darkseid (shared continuity). There were plans for a second crossover, involving The Cult Of Brother Blood and The Hellfire Club. Batman/Spider-Man In the first one the Joker and Carnage are subject to a new treatment that uses a chip to remove violent impulses, but Carnage's symbiote cures him and he removes the Joker's (although the two don't get along due to the Joker favouring theatrical murder while Carnage prefers simple mass murder). In the second, the two face Ra's Al Ghul and the Kingpin, but Kingpin betrays Ra's and contacts the two heroes to save New York. Batman/Punisher The two take on Jigsaw and the Joker. (Note this wasn't the Bruce Wayne Batman but the fill-in Jean-Paul Valley Batman from the Knightfall saga). Punisher/Batman In this second team-up, the Punisher teams with the real Bruce Wayne Batman. Once again the Joker and Jigsaw are the enemies. Daredevil/Batman Batman and Daredevil join forces against Two-Face and Mr. Hyde. Batman/Daredevil The two battle the Kingpin and Scarecrow. Aquaman/Sub-Mariner Aquaman #56 (1971) and Sub-Mariner #72 (1974) - An unofficial crossover in which the Sub-Mariner tidies up some loose ends from an Aquaman adventure. Both issues are the last in their series and are written by Steve Skeates. Batman vs The Incredible Hulk Batman encounters Hulk under Joker's control and stops his rampage using a gas bomb. The Shaper of Worlds grants Joker omnipotent powers in exchange for saving his life, but the Hulk and Batman are able to drive the Joker to use his powers so much that his mind nearly collapses. New Avengers/Transformers Megatron's first course of action is to establish a base in the Eastern European country of Latveria and attack the neighboring country of Symkaria knowing the Symkarians would blame the Latverians and likely start a war over the matter. He also stole the Psycho-Prism from Doctor Doom which has the effect of increasing hostile tendencies of nearby humans, which would further escalate tensions. Both the Avengers and Autobots investigate the disturbance.